ENEMIES
by Tarheel1023
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL! PLEASE READ CHILD OF THE MISTRESS OF EVIL BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Triple crossover between Maleficent, Castle, and Once Upon a Time. Kate is coming back to The Moors. For her mother is in trouble though there are some enemies that she must face along with Once's crew. Will they be able to survive or will they die trying? Multiple OCs from Once and Castle.
1. The Dark Villain Rises

ENEMIES

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each belong to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 1: The Dark Villain Rises

Who are the enemies? Who are the heros? Who are the villains? Who will rise triumphant? Who will fall in the end? Will Maleficent and Diaval ever come back together or is their relationship doomed? What is Maleficent in trouble with this time? Can she be saved or will she die?

All these questions shall be answered in time. For now, let us begin where we left off from before...

"Who are our opponents?"

Regina takes a deep breath then continues.

"2 enemies. 1 new and 1 old."

"1 old?"

"Yes, someone I've faced before."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it out loud, Kate. You would not believe me."

"Yeah? Like the time when I learned that Maleficent was my mother? That bad?" Kate asks sarcastically.

"Yes. It is that bad, Kate. So, get down here at once! I wouldn't suggest you bringing Castle. It's a pretty bad battle. We don't want anymore casualties that we can avoid." Regina replies to the fairy.

"Wait, casualties that you can avoid? Who's dead?! No, it's not Aurora is it?!" Beckett questions anxiously afraid of the answer.

"She's safe. I'm afraid to tell you that someone else, on the other hand, is dying..."

"What?! Who?!"

"I don't have the time to catch you up on everything that has happened in the war! The important thing is that your mom is in great danger! She desperately needs your help!"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. Come to the Rowan Tree. I'll be there."

The face of Regina fades from the mirror. Kate stares down at the mirror shard for a couple minutes then quickly runs into the bedroom.

"Castle?"

"Hmmm...Kate? Who was that?" A sleepy Rick answers rubbing his eyes.

"We need to talk. Something has come up concerning Maleficent." Kate answers in a serious tone.

Castle quickly gets up from the bed and walks to Kate. The 2 walk out to the kitchen.

Kate explains everything that has happened concerning her mom, The Moors, the war, and the enemies.

"Oh, wow. So, you want me to stay, Kate?"

"Yes, you need to watch over the kids, alright? Also, I don't want your life in danger. Please." Kate instructs the very worried looking writer.

"Fine, but please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Kate. Please be careful."

"I will, Castle. I will return home." Beckett replies in a reassuring tone.

"I love you, Kate. Always." Castle says quickly and pulls her in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Rick. Always." Kate responds with a sweet smile.

4 hours later in StoryBrook...

Kate makes her way into Regina's home and finds her desk. She digs through the drawers and comes across the 2 vials of blue liquid.

"I'm coming home, mom." Kate speaks softly as she looks down at the bottle.

The fae drinks the liquid thinking of the Rowan tree.

Kate opens her eyes to, what seems to be, a peaceful morning in The Moors. This does not last as she hears her name being called.

"Kate! Oh good you're here! You must come quickly!" Regina says hurriedly as she runs to the woman's side.

"Wait, Regina. I would like to talk to my mom." Kate demands with a stern voice.

"I'm taking you to her! Now, stop talking and follow me!" Regina yells in haste and she starts running towards the direction of the barrier between the Human Kingdom and The Moors.

The 2 are running at full speed. As Kate nears the barrier, sounds of metal clashing and creatures of the unknown screech aloud. The ground trembles like mini earthquakes. Beckett is met, not with the great plain that usually separates the magical kingdom from the normal, but a familiar face from many years ago.

"The thorn wall? It's back?" Kate says in amazement remembering the looming object many years ago.

"Yes. Mal put it back up ever since she got back here. Now, stay right behind me and you shall see your mom."

Regina walks up to the wall and raises her hands up and palms facing the thorns. Blue wispy magic forms and flows into a section of the barrier. The portion begins receding. A tunnel is the result connecting both lands. It is only big enough for 1 to stand in the tunnel.

Regina walks in carefully with Kate trailing behind.

The Evil Queen stops standing in the way of Kate just before they reach the other end.

"Alright, now, I want you to look not go out there. Only observe. You go out there without anything as protection and you'll most likely be dead. Alright?" Regina lectures the brunette quickly.

"Fine as long as I get to talk to her later." Kate replies curtly.

Regina mumbles something intelligible before using more magic to create a small area for her to step aside to.

Kate makes her way to the opening and looks out onto the great battle field. Knights of Aurora's army are running around along with creatures of The Moors. They are all fighting new beasts that Kate has never seen before. She spots her mom not too long later.

Maleficent is flying with her great blue green colored wings, for it is a very cloudy day, above the ground. She wears a new outfit that Kate has never seen before. Black metal chest armor covers her torso and shoulders. The right arm is bare except she has a black metal gauntlet that goes from her wrist to midway up her forearm. The left is completely covered with black armor that is in sections. A gauntlet that goes up to her elbow. Her elbow seems to be covered by some black leather. The next piece in line is more black armor that goes up from right above the elbow to the shoulder cover. Her legs are sectioned off as well with black metal armor. From hip down to right above the knee is the armor. The knees are covered by, once again, black leather. The shins down to ankles are the metal again. Boots are on her feet. Her head has a black leather headdress from her darker days when she was hellbent on getting revenge on Stefan. On her back, not a brown staff, but a black sword. Solid black sword hangs across her back.

"I don't see the problem? She looks fine and healthy to me." Kate says puzzled after she observes her mother after a little while longer.

"Just wait, Kate. You'll see."

Kate looks back towards her now hovering mother.

All of a sudden, Maleficent dives down towards the battle field. She draws her sword and slices one of Aurora's Knight's head clean off his body before he can even draw his weapon.

Beckett's eyes widen at the sight. She feels her blood turn to ice in her body. Shock takes over her features.

Maleficent continues slaying whatever people or creatures get in her way; Moorlander or Human Knight.

"What, I...I don't understand?!" Kate spits out frightfully as she finally snaps out of her frozen state after watching her mom kill another knight.

"You remember when I told you that one of the enemies was old? That I had fought them before?" Regina reminds the half-fae.

"No. You don't seriously mean it? No! How could she go down that road again?!" Beckett roars absolutely stunned.

"I don't know. All I know is that Maleficent is not the woman you last saw. Maleficent, the villainess, has returned. The Mistress of Evil has returned." Regina states in a fearful voice as Maleficent starts her attack on a tree guardian.

1 day earlier in Stefan's Castle...

"I'm through fighting for you! I will no longer harm my friends! My people!" Maleficent roars in great fury after another long battle.

"Oh I don't think so. No not yet. On the contrary, you've yet to kill a soul. I mean I could take your heart out and control you, but I'd rather be on the battle field, myself, fighting too." A cold dark voice of a male speaks to the prisoner.

"I refuse to kill anyone. Anyone except, you." Maleficent replies bravely then spits in the face of the man that has taken her captive.

"Aww, not very nice. Well, we shall fix that problem right now..."

"What do you mean?" The villainess questions with eyes widening.

She can't kill. She won't kill. Especially not any of her people. Those she has vowed to protect. Those that she loves.

The black cloaked figure lets out an evil laugh and pulls out a vial of a black liquid.

"You can't force me to drink that..."

"Oh dear, it is not something that you drink child. No. All you have to do..."

The black cloaked figure puts a gray sickly looking hand over the potion. It instantly turns into a gas smoke form.

"Breathe."

The black smoke fills Maleficent's nostrils. An intense pain and agony takes over the woman's head.

"AHHH!" The fairy shrieks and falls to her knees. Hands gripping tightly to her head. Eyes screwed shut tight.

"Yes. Yes! Rise, Villain, Rise! Become the villain that you really are! A True Dark Villain! Rise, Maleficent, Rise!" The man says loudly.

When the pain finally resides, the villainess gets to her feet. She opens her eyes. No longer is there green with gold streaks, only green.

"What is your name?" The man questions the fairy.

"Maleficent." She answers curtly with an emotionless tone.

"Who are you to me?"

"I am your servant. Whatever you need, Master."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do your mission and take my revenge."

"What is my goal? Both of our targets?"

"Kill The Moors, its people, and anything else that gets in my way."

"Very good. Now, go forth and finish your mission. Make sure there are no survivors. Be back by sundown. You need time to make sure that you can fight at your fullest potential. I will take over the nights."

"Yes Master. Whatever you desire I shall do." Maleficent replies confidently.

AN: Alright! How many did I trick?! Huh?! How many did I fool?! Who thought that Maleficent was gonna be a villain again? Well, I hope I fooled some people. That was my main goal! I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of my sequel to answer some questions from the last story. Thank you for reading! Until next time! ;)


	2. The Mistress of ALL Evil

AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Should give some more answers yet some more questions too. ;) Please review and give me feedback! Reviews are much appreciated! Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each belong to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 2: The Mistress of ALL Evil

Kate continues to watch in horror as Maleficent slays anyone and anything that stands in her way.

"How long has she been like this?" The half-fae asks nervously afraid of the answer she might receive.

"She started yesterday. The killing started yesterday." Regina answers firmly.

"Wait, you mean only the killing started? What else has been going on?" Kate interrogates the human.

"Well, it's a really long story and I don't think we have time for..."

"I don't care. I want to know what has happened, Regina. I want to know right now." Beckett demands in an angered tone.

"Alright, follow me. I think it'd be better that we talked elsewhere. Somewhere a little safer away from the battle field."

"Fine."

Regina leads Kate back to the Rowan tree. The 2 sit at the bottom across from each other.

"So, I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?" Regina speaks calmly to the detective.

Kate gives quick nod.

"Alright. So, when Maleficent came back, there was this brand new villain. He is black cloaked and has very grey skin. This new villain has many of the same powers as myself too. That is all we know about him..."

"Wait, you just said when Mal came back, right?" Beckett quickly interrupts realizing one key member not being mentioned.

"Yes and your point being?"

"Where's Diaval?"

"Um...I have no idea. I asked her the same question when she first arrived without her bird friend. She answered quote unquote,

'He is where he belongs. Somewhere where he is happy. Somewhere with someone that he can be happy with.'

That's all I know. I never questioned further for I believe that she had no desire to speak about him. That was the vibe I was getting from her."

"Oh. What else has happened?" Kate says with sorrow seeping slightly into her face.

"Well, for months, we've all battled together against this new force and its new creatures. It has been very tiring on us all but it seemed to be going well. Mal's return has made the war a bit easier on us. Her powers surpass mine and the others of my group. Anyways, about...hmmm...2 or 3 months ago, your mom disappeared one night..."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes. She went to sleep one night and was gone the next morning."

"That's odd..."

"Well, Kate, I haven't even got to the worst yet." Regina says in a warning tone.

"So, as the weeks past without any signs of your mother, we became weaker once more. We were becoming exhausted from fighting without the help of your fairy mother. Then, one day, she came back in that same uniform that she was donning today. For she was not wearing that outfit before. Everything except the sword. That was new from yesterday. We thought, hooray, we're saved! But no. We were fooled. Your mom began just hurting Moorlanders, myself and group, and Aurora's army with spells trying to reach the Thorn Wall..."

"The wall?"

"Yes, she was only casting non-deadly spells at us and when she did put us down, she went after the wall. She tried using her magic to bring it down. I have used my own to put it back up but she continued to keep on that trend until yesterday. Yesterday was when the game changed..."

"Wait, have you tried communicating with her?"

"Yes, and all she would do is remain silent and keep attacking or fly away. I believe there is some sort of controlling spell on her to force her to attack us but she does have power over what spells she can use. I think that's the reason she wasn't killing anyone until yesterday. Yesterday, she came back as usual but immediately began murdering anything and anyone that stood in her way. She even attempted to kill one of our own..."

"What?! Who?!"

"Well, Philip. She tried to kill him, actually she kinda will kill him. Maleficent placed some pretty bad magic in him."

"Bad magic?"

"Dark magic. She has placed magic that is killing him from the inside. I and some of the other magic wielders have used our own magic to battle hers but it will only last so long. The only way for that magic to get out of his system is for Maleficent, herself, to take it out. No one else can. So, from all this evidence, I believe that this new villain has placed something new upon her to force her to kill us all. Anyways, I brought you here in the hope that you could help us with our plan to stop her." Regina tells the wide eyed Beckett.

"Plan? What sort of plan? You know that my magic isn't exactly a great match to my mom's right? She's much more powerful than me." Kate says in a puzzled tone.

How could she help? She doesn't have the magnitude of magic in comparison to Maleficent, number 1. She doesn't have any real other weaponry to use against her mom, number 2.

"The plan is not for you to use your magic. Though it could be helpful, but the plan is that you are our distraction..."

"What?!" Beckett questions quickly at Mill's idea.

"You will go out there and draw her down to us..."

"Wait a minute. Wait...a...minute! Are you saying that you brought me here just so I could be bait?!" The half-fae yells in an irritated voice.

"Well, maybe, sort of, but we need you! The problem is that anytime anyone gets close to her on ground, she either flies away or uses her magic or whatever to kill that person. My magic, Emma's, and Gold's can only go so far in range. We can't fly either. The idea was that you would fly up there and draw her out to us just close enough that we can use magic on her..."

"What kind of magic?"

"Well, we were thinking of magic along the lines of pulling her down to us. Then one of us will put this iron bracelet around her forearm..."

"Iron?! Iron burns fairies! That would seriously hurt her!" Beckett interrupts in a furious rage.

"Easy, easy, Kate. Geez. Let me explain. The bracelet will stop her magic temporarily. The reason it is iron is because it is the only metal we could find for right now around here, plus, it will keep her focused on the pain over trying to retaliate against us."

"But, it will hurt her."

"Do you want your mom back or not?"

Kate takes a deep breath and sighs in defeat.

"Yes, but this will only last a little while, right?"

"Yes. As soon as we get the bracelet and the other band of iron around the wings..."

"Wings?!"

"Yes wings! How else will we be able to keep her from flying off?!"

"Oh, but this shall all be quick?"

"Yes, for the last damn time, yes. It shouldn't last long. Now, where was I...oh yes! Then we shall take her to this cave in The Moors that we have used magic to make it a place without magic. Basically, once she enters, she won't be able to use her magic..."

"How long will that spell last?"

"For her? Hmmmm, well I can't exactly say. The truth is Kate that your mom is very powerful and with such abilities, they will try and fight against our own magic. The more powerful the less time that this spell will last..."

"Wait. Why can't you just cast it on her?"

"It's a spell that is strictly for a place or area not person or object. We cast this spell in that little cave as a place that we can put her and talk to her. See what has happened and why she is killing us all. So, are you on board with this Kate? We were planning on doing it today later maybe around sundown. She'll be somewhat tired by then because everyone with magic tends to drain. Magic can most definitely take a toll on a person. You shall draw her out as planned and we'll do the rest. Sound good?" Regina concludes her plan.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kate answers firmly.

2 or 3 months ago in The Moors with Maleficent...

"Maleficent...Maleficent...Maleficent" came a whispery voice in the villainess' dreams.

She sits up after the third call of her name. The fairy looks around for the presence of the being that had summoned her.

"Hmmm...odd. I could of sworn I..."

"Maleficent, come out of the shadows. Come out of hiding and face me. The cowardly never won anything but shame and disappointment." The whispery voice says aloud in a chilled tone.

"Who are you? Are you the man that took over Aurora's Kingdom?" The Mistress of Evil questions bravely.

"Hahaha. Who else could I be? Come out to no man's land between The Human Kingdom and The Moors. Come alone and lets finish this. No more blood should be spilt anymore. Let it be only me or you that takes the fall. Lets end this war once and for all, unless, you are afraid? Is the great and powerful dark fairy afraid?" Answers the evil cold villain.

Maleficent quickly stands at the man's accusation and replies boldly.

"No. I am not afraid. I am not afraid of you or anyone for that matter."

"Hahaha. That courageous spirit. I like that quality about you. I like that you are confident and brave. I will be waiting for you on the battle field. By morning, this war shall end and either you or me shall be triumphant and glorious! The other will die for there cause and peace shall reign once more." The voice finishes in an almost noble and complementing tone but with an edge of darkness. There was no doubt about that.

Maleficent makes her way to the wall by air and flies onto the field. The great plain separating her world from the humans.

Not 100 yards away, stands the black cloaked man. The only feature shown on him besides his sickly gray hands are his demon red eyes.

"Well, Maleficent, here are the rules. There is to be no flying. I cannot fly."

"Fair enough. Any others?"

"Yes. Only you and me. No one else may fight. This is a one on one battle."

"Fine..."

"I wasn't finished. Lastly, just so you will not be tempted to use those wings for other methods to help you fight..."

The man raises his right hand and in it is a black smoky magic. He casts it towards her and it surrounds her wings. Her wings disappear from her back.

"I have taken them temporarily. They shall return to you when the battle is finished. That assuming that you won."

Maleficent almost falls down to her knees due to lack of weight but, luckily, after 16 years without them, her balance has become impeccable without her wings.

The villainess gives a nod in confirmation and ready to begin.

"Alright, lets begin. May the best villain win."

"I'm not a villain anymore."

"You were once though. Therefore, may the best villain win."

Maleficent starts gathering green magic in the palm of each hand and then casts it out in front of her towards the villain. He counters with some black colored magic. The 2 duel as such for what seems like hours but only, in reality, minutes.

The cloaked figure lets out a fake yawn then speaks in a snarky way.

"As much as I love the light show, I think it is time to really end this now."

Black smoke gathers around the man and he disappears.

The fairy goes ridged once she sees that the wizard has disappeared from sight. She starts turning around searching for any signs of the enemy. Frantically, she looks around in the darkness surrounding her.

"AHHH!" Maleficent screams as she feels some magic slam into her back from her foe.

The Dark Fairy goes skidding on her stomach across the dirt ground. Her back is experiencing an intense burning sensation. A burn much like when she was on the ground beneath the metal net in Stefan's castle.

"That's more like it! Yes!" Comes an icy voice from the villain as he approaches his prey.

Maleficent finally regains her bearings and starts to retaliate but is unable as another blast of black magic hits her. This time in her chest.

"AHHH!" The fae howls and screams in agony from the hit.

He stands over her with an iron sword in hand. The sword was drawn out from beneath his cloak.

Just as the fairy tries to summon more magic, the villain slashes the blade across her stomach.

The villainess screeches loudly in great pain and hurt.

"Hahaha! So weak and pathetic! There is a reason that you are no longer as powerful or great as you used to be! You gave up being what you were destined to be..."

"And...what...would...that be?" Maleficent manages to ask in between heaving breaths.

"A villain. Such great power shouldn't be squandered on being someone good; a hero. Once a villain, always a villain..."

"No! I have changed! I will not go down that path! Never again! Now, finish me! What are you waiting for! Why won't you kill me!" Maleficent yells with great fury in her voice. For she never wishes to ever revisit that path ever again. Too many people have gotten hurt over the years because of her actions.

"Because, your destiny awaits. I have plans to make you the most fearsome villain the world has ever seen! You will become The Mistress of All Evil!"

Maleficent blacks out after he says these words and knocks her out with some sort of sleep spell.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a whole lot of fun to write! I had a ball! I don't know when next update shall be but ought to be soon! I'm on a roll with this story! Until next time! ;)


	3. Family Business

AN: Hey guys! So, I cranked out another chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and give me feedback! Reviews are much appreciated! Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each belong to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 3: Family Business

2 or 3 months ago in Stefan's Castle...

The cloaked man levitated the weakened Maleficent's body as he walked back to the castle. He makes sure to put a little iron around her neck to keep her from trying to use her magic and break from the spell. Into the dungeons he makes his way down and down to the dark depths. The villain walks into a cell with iron chains hanging from the stone walls. He waves his hand towards the woman's body which falls to the ground. Next, the evil man cuffs the fairy's wrists and ankles with the iron binds.

"Awake." The man commands.

Maleficent's eyes flit open but immediately scrunch back closed due to the burning sensation from the iron binds. Her neck, wrists, and ankles are glowing red.

"Sorry about the iron. I will stop your pain in a moment but first, I must make sure that you can't fight back with magic while I perform my little operation..."

"What do you mean operation?" Maleficent says in a pained and tired tone as her magic struggles to try and combat the iron. The burning sensation refuses to recede.

"Oh, don't worry dear. It'll be over before you know it. I'll take off the iron very quickly afterwards. Now, lets begin."

The villain finishes and then raises his hand up with the same black smoke like magic. He plunges his straight into the fae's chest.

"Ah!" Maleficent yells and groans in reply as the man grabs her heart.

He pulls it out with a quick yank.

"AHHH!" The villainess screams as he starts squeezing her heart. The pain courses through her whole body; head, chest, arms, legs, and wings.

"So, now that I know this is your heart we may begin my little surgery." The villian says in a cool tone.

Maleficent is panting heavily holding in anymore screams due to the iron binds. She watches as the man pulls out a new vial of an orange colored liquid. He carefully pulls the plug and then pours out the contents onto the beating heart. The orange color, immediately, disappears into the organ.

"There all done. Now, lets get this back into your chest. You can't battle without your heart..."

"Wait...what...have you...done to...it." The Dark Fairy demands weakly due to the metal slowly draining her magic from her body. She can feel herself starting to black out.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd ask that! Now for a little demonstration..."

The man starts walking back towards the broken looking woman against the wall. He shoves the heart back into her chest.

Maleficent takes in a sharp breath keeping herself from letting out another scream as he takes his hand out. She grits her teeth tight together.

"Alright, now lets get you out of those iron binds..."

He waves a hand over the confines and they immediately release.

Deep heaving breaths are Maleficent's response as she falls to the ground. She collapses against the hard stone floor. The woman attempts to try and lift her body using her arms to push her up.

"Ah!" The villainess yelps as she slams back down on the ground. Her wrists are so burnt and charred to support any weight of any kind.

"Now, I would also like to get you out of those cloths. I have some new black colored bronze battle armor for you to wear. Someone like you ought to be fighting in something much more battle ready than a dress."

"I will not fight for you. I would rather die than become your ally." The weak fairy chokes out to her opponent as she lays against the cold floor. Her wounds are slowly healing and she hopes to be able to stall long enough to be able to use magic against the man.

"Oh, but you will. You will fight for me against The Moors and humans. Not now, but once you have healed more. You will do this...oh, you still don't understand what I have done to you. Pity that you don't just give in..."

"What?"

"Stop. Stop gathering magic." The black cloaked man commands.

Just as he said it, Maleficent could feel her magic receding back into the deepest depths of her body. No longer was there green magic coming to the surface of her palms.

"What the? How did you..."

"There is the answer to your own question. That potion allows me almost complete control over your body without actually physically holding your heart. You belong to me now. Everything that I command you to do, you shall do. The only thing that I cannot make you do is certain spells. No, you have free reign over your own powers. I can tell you to stop using them or to start but I can't specifically tell you what to use and on whom. I can't give specific commands either such as kill so and so. Such power requires having the heart physically, but I'd like to be able to fight as well for now..."

"What do you mean by for now?"

"Well, eventually, I shall use more power in order to make you The Mistress of All Evil..."

"How?"

"It's a surprise! I can't tell you the surprise! Where would be the fun in that! Just know this..."

Maleficent stares with eyes wide as she listens carefully to his words.

"You will belong to me and you will become the most ferocious and terrifying villainess ever to grace the earth!"

Present with Kate near sundown...

Beckett is heading for the battlefield now. It is time to face her mom and try to stop her from killing more innocent lives. Regina, Gold, and Emma follow her to the Thorn Wall.

"Alright, Kate. Watch where we go and there is where you should lead your mom to. We will be waiting for you. Good luck." Regina tells Kate in a serious voice.

The half-fae gives a curt nod as she watches the trio head for the forest in no man's land. After they had disappeared from Kate's sight behind some trees, Beckett starts searching the red orange sky for her mom. It doesn't take long because Maleficent found her first.

The villainess lands on the ground about 10 feet away standing tall and strong. An evil smile upon her face and green eyes stare down at her prey.

"Well, well. You are new..."

"New..." Beckett tries to question but is cut off by the fairy.

"Hahaha. Yes, you are not one of those 3 or was it 4 people that wield some magic. No, you're some fairy from another realm I see. A foolish one at that to try and fight for those creatures. A traitor to your own kind as well and..." The Mistress of All Evil states in a cocky and cold voice but is cut off by the other.

"Hey! I'm your daughter, Maleficent! The only one that's a traitor right now is you..."

"Ha! Ha! Daughter? Ha! See there is where you are wrong, child! I had no children with anyone! I am a cruel villainess! Villains don't have children! Now, being that you are one of my kind I am willing to offer you a deal. You shall either join me or..."

"What about Stefan!" Kate shouts interrupting The Dark Fairy and her little "deal".

"What?! How..."

"You had a child with him the night that he sto..."

Kate is cut off as Maleficent makes her move and pounces upon the woman with only one hand gripping her neck tightly.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, FAIRY CHILD! MAYBE I DID OR MAYBE I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILD WITH HIM BUT IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! Now, make your choice! Are you with them or me!" The Mistress of Evil roars at the woman who has eyes of fear looking into the dark depths of the once green now black eyes above.

"I would rather die than fight against The Moors or Human Kingdom!" Kate lashes back fiercely.

"It's your funeral then...AHHH!"

Maleficent screams as she feels some magic hit her on the back. She quickly turns her head and sees Regina running towards her along with 2 other people. The Dark Fairy looks to the sky and sees the sun is finally setting and makes her final decision on how to handle the situation. For it is time that she head back to the castle as her master requested. Maleficent flies straight upward just out of the range of their magic spells.

"You win this round, traitor, but when tomorrow comes, don't count on me being as easy on you. Tomorrow, you die! Hahaha!" Maleficent announces loudly and proudly as she takes off towards the castle with an evil laugh much like at Aurora's Christening following.

AN: Ta Da! Confused a little? It'll all clear up soon, I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a little trouble at the ending trying to figure out how much stuff to reveal and how much to keep hidden. Well, thanks for reading and until next time! ;)


	4. Unbreakable

AN: Chapter 4! Yay! I know the past few chapters have left a lot of questions and not many answers, but this chapter will be a load of help! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and give me feedback! Reviews are much appreciated! Onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each belong to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 4: Unbreakable

Kate watches from the ground as Maleficent disappears into the sunset.

"Kate, are you alright?" Regina says quickly as she kneels down by her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beckett replies in a wavering tone or slight uncertainty.

Truth be told, Kate is kinda conflicted. Your mom called you a traitor for fighting her own kind. This is true. I just fought against my own mom! If that isn't a traitor then I don't know what classifies as one!

"Hey, whatever she said to you, forget it! It's not her! That monster is not your mom! Don't let her get to you if that's what's got you on edge!" Mills tells Kate in a reassuring tone.

"But, she called me a traitor. I feel a bit like a traitor because we are the same species..."

"Hey! Listen! That woman is not your mom! Think of what the real Maleficent would of wanted you to do! The real Maleficent would be here fighting alongside you right now and against this impersonator! Right?!"

Kate thinks a minute.

Maleficent is The Protector of The Moors. She wants what's best for The Moors and its people. She would never side with the people trying to hurt them. Yes, Regina is right! My mom would be proud for what I have done today.

"Yes, you're right, Regina. I think she would have been proud of my actions today."

"I agree. Anyways, I think I have a new plan for catching Maleficent tomorrow." Regina announces to the group.

The 4 have made it to the Rowan tree at this point.

"Alright, lets here is dearie." Rumple says in reply.

"Okay, so for tomorrow..."

Tomorrow on the battlefield with Maleficent...

Maleficent is flying around searching for the fairy traitor from yesterday. No sign so far. She has been soaring for most of the morning high above the field. The villainess lets out an exhausted breath and decides to go and fight the humans and Moorlanders for awhile. Maybe she'll pop up later.

Maleficent dives down to the field and is about to strike with some green magic when all of a sudden, some magic hits her straight in the back.

"AH!" She yells from the impact of the magic on her back.

Maleficent turns around searching for her attacker and immediately finds the culprit.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" The villainess bellows as she starts casting green magic towards the woman.

Kate quickly dodges all the spells. Her wings may be small but they are perfect for quick changes in direction.

"Haha! I'm not afraid of you, Maleficent! As far as I'm concerned, you only are using magic to help you! Can you not fight hand to hand!" Kate taunts the fairy.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO DIE BY MY HAND THEN SO BE IT!" The Mistress of All Evil backlashes as she starts pumping her wings towards her target.

Kate quickly dives towards the battlefield and levels out heading for the forest.

Must stay ahead. Can't fall back. Must not look back. Kate says this little mantra in her head as she reaches the edge of the forest with Mal right on her tail.

"AHHH!" Maleficent lets out a fierce battle cry as she pumps her wings making a huge wind collide into Kate.

"AHHH!" Kate screams as she is hit and thrown right into a tree trunk.

Maleficent lands and starts walking towards the half-fae laying on the ground. She pulls her sword from her back.

"Now! Guys now!" Kate calls out just as Maleficent is about to strike her with her sword in hand.

"What?!" The villainess speaks just as she is frozen on the spot by 3 magic wielders.

Red magic from Regina, Emma, and Gold attacks the fae leaving her frozen in her current stance.

"Hurry, David! We can't hold her for much longer!" Regina commands Charming.

He runs to the fairy with 2 iron circlets. The first he opens and clamps it around the fairy's right forearm. The second he walks behind and clamps it around the wings. Immediately, all the struggling from Maleficent's magic trying to fight off the other's stops. The spots where the iron is in contact with the woman glow a red color. The burning has begun.

"Alright, we got her. Let go on the count of 3." Regina instructs the group.

"1..."

Everyone starts lessening the amount of magic on the fairy.

"2...Kate remember to use the sleep spell. You can do it! I know you can!"

Kate starts summoning gold magic to her hands.

I can do this. It's for the best. It will put her out of pain for awhile. It'll be over soon.

"3!" Regina yells and the trio drops all their magic.

"AHHH!" Maleficent howls in pain due to the iron. She falls to her knees screaming.

"KATE! PUT HER TO SLEEP NOW! YOU CAN DO IT!" Mills commands the half-fae.

"I'm trying! It's not working! I just can't do it!" Kate says in a desperate voice.

"Plan B then!" Gold announces as he casts a white magic causing the fairy for levitate.

Maleficent continues to scream and cry out as the group walks into The Moors with her in tow. They finally reach the small cave. Regina quickly takes away the charm to keep people from entering then Gold floats the struggling woman into the area. Emma quickly runs in afterwards.

"Hey, stop struggling! I'm trying to take them off! I promise! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Maleficent is lashing arms, legs, and wings out trying to defend herself.

"Hey! Guys! I think we need that spell again to immobilize her! She's not gonna stop...Oww!" Emma yelps in pain as she receives a kick to the gut from the pained villainess.

Regina, immediately, uses her magic to freeze her once more. Emma unclamps the 2 iron binds then makes her way back out of the cave.

Gold then reseals the spell to keep Mal from coming back out. Regina then lets her spell go.

Maleficent's body drops to the ground. She is in a ball cradling her arm against her body.

"Alright, I'm gonna stay here and figure out exactly what Maleficent is under. You guys head to the Rowan. I shouldn't be long." Regina tells Kate, David, Gold, and Emma.

Regina gathers purple colored wispy magic into her hands and casts it over Maleficent's body.

Oh my gosh! This is much worse that I thought! This new villain knows what he's doing! Regina thinks to herself as she discovers what is making Maleficent evil.

Mills quickly releases her magic on the villainess and runs back to the Rowan tree where the others are stationed.

"So, dearie? Is it just as we thought? More powerful controlling spell or is this villain using her heart?" Gold questions curiously.

"Yeah, how bad is it, Regina?" Kate asks with a worried look on her face.

"It's much worse than I predicted. First off, yes, the villain has placed a small control spell on her heart, but that's the fail safe for the bigger curse she has been placed under..."

"Bigger curse?!" Kate spurts out quickly in response.

"Yeah, um let me explain. For right now, Mal isn't acting according to someone else's will. She is making all these decision by herself. Someone isn't directly using magic to tell her what to do because of this curse..."

"How? That's impossible without the heart. Unless...Regina? You don't mean..." Rumple puzzles how such a curse could be possible when all of a sudden one curse popped in his head.

"Yes. Her memories and history have been tampered with by this curse. Everything that has happened to her over the years never happened in her mind. She has a whole different outlook on exactly what all events happened over the past. Such a curse takes only the most powerful wizard or witch to conjure and years and years to accomplish." Regina finishes telling what exactly this curse entails to the shocked group before her.

"So, whoever has cast this upon her has been working on this curse for years?" Emma queries to Regina.

"Yes. That would be correct. This kind of curse takes a whole lot of power and time to make. Something that I thought about using, but my skills were not enough. It is called The Unbreakable Curse because it is almost infallible. This spell makes the cursed believe or know whatever the wizard or witch wants them to believe or know. It gives that person a whole new background in other words. The only things that could break it is true love or that we find a way so she can remember something from her real past. This memory spell is somewhat like my dark curse but much more serious because, most likely, whatever true love that Maleficent had before is gone..."

"So, what is her new history then?" Kate inserts quickly.

"I have no idea. I tried to read her thoughts but the curse is preventing me from such magic. We are going to have to figure this out from her telling us." Regina tells Kate in a disappointed tone.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and ask her." Beckett states boldly.

"You can try but I don't know how much she'll be willing to reveal. She seems pretty damn villainous and getting information out of her won't be easy." The Evil Queen warns the half-fae.

"Well, I'm a detective and interrogating suspects to find out information is what I do for a living." Beckett lashes back as she heads for the small cave.

Meanwhile in the cave, once Regina has left, with Maleficent...

The villainess stands quickly and feels the burns on her wrists and back.

"Argh!" She groans trying to use her magic to heal her burns but with no success.

No magic! Great! I need to get out of here. I must return to my master. He will be furious if I don't make it by sundown. You had to go after the little traitor didn't you, Mal? She was taunting you! Plus! They are all traitors! All of them are traitors to you! They don't understand what kind of pain you went through! They don't understand who...

Maleficent is ripped from her thoughts when she hears the crunching of leaves coming from the outside. The half-fae walks right before the cave opening.

"What do you want traitor!" Maleficent sneers at the woman before her.

"I wanted to ask you for your side of the story because you never gave me a real reason as to why I ought to fight for you. The only reason you gave me is that we are of the same species..."

"Well, tough luck! That ship has sailed! Filthy Traitor! I'd rather kill you instead." The villainess backlashes angrily.

"Hmmm...alright. I was just offering for you to give me a proper explanation as to why I ought to fight against these innocent..."

"INNOCENT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT THE PEOPLE YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR WERE INNOCENT?!" The Mistress of All Evil roars as she comes right up to the barrier of the opening of the cave.

"Well, from all the stories I've been told, you have been nothing but a ruthless villain. You cursed a baby to a sleep like death for...what was it? Hmmm..."

Kate steps closer so that her face is barely inches away from her mother. A devilish smile upon her face as she says her next few words. Her tone is almost innocent sounding.

"Not being invited to a party."

"NO! NO NO NO! LIES! FIRST OFF! I CURSED THAT CHILD TO DIE BY A PRICK ON THE SPINNING WHEEL! THE ONLY REASON SHE IS ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT THIRD FAIRY THAT SAVED HER BY CHANGING MY CURSE SO THAT "TRUE-LOVE'S" FIRST KISS WOULD AWAKEN HER! SECOND, I CURSED HER WITH ANOTHER PURPOSE! A REAL AND JUSTIFIABLE PURPOSE..."

"Oh, really? So there is a reason to curse a baby to die? That's a pretty darn heinous crime..."

"OH YEAH! WELL, HER FATHER IS THE REASON I DID IT! HE STOLE MY WINGS TO BECOME KING! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?! HUH?!"

"But you have your wings right now? And..."

"Only because my master gave them to me! When that Philip prince killed me in my dragon form, my master came to me and brought me back. For I had died in another form not of my own. He was able to use his own magic combined with my ability to transform. The price? I had to give up my power for transformation but he then gave me my wings. I serve him out of debt for my wings and my life! We also both want the same things! I wish to take my revenge once more! My curse may have failed but I have returned and ready to try again!"

"What do you mean by "revenge" again?" Beckett questions speedily.

"Haha! Remember when you said that you were fighting for a group of innocent people or creatures? Well, YOU'RE WRONG! You're wrong because the man your fighting for right now is nothing but a liar, thief, and betrayer! The Moorlanders took in Stefan as soon as they figured out that I returned along with my master! You are all fighting for someone that is a monster!" Maleficent finishes with a snarl on her face.

Kate stares in awe of all the information that the fairy has just revealed.

Her mom has essentially taken in the background of the villain from the Sleeping Beauty tale mashed together with the more villainous parts of her own story. She has become a more evil villain now than she ever has been.

"So, do you see why I must do what I am doing now? Huh? I must kill The Moors and their people, The Human Kingdom, Aurora, and Stefan. I already killed off that Philip boy. Stinkin kid had to ruin my plan. Everyone has taken sides against me. Everyone except my master and her army." Maleficent says in a much calmer tone.

"Sorta. Though, did The Moors not take you in during the time of the curse?" Beckett questions trying to gather any last bits of info that would help her pull together Maleficent's past.

"No. They exiled me. As soon as they learned of the curse, for they knew nothing at all of my condition or the events that happened earlier, I was forced to find a new land and built my own castle to stay in. I didn't want to leave because The Moors were my home but they would have none of it. I didn't even want to hurt them at all until now being that they have taken in Stefan. Traitors! The lot of them are all nothing but traitors!"

"What of Aurora during the curse? Did you watch her?"

"What? I tried to find her for years until finally my raven found her at age 15. The imbecile pixies started using magic that day and Diablo found them. My dear pet that was turned to stone."

"Diablo? Don't you mean Diaval?"

"No, I mean Diablo. I saved him from some farmers many years ago and he pledged his life to me. Servitude for life. Such a faithful pet." Maleficent says with a praising voice.

All of a sudden, an idea popped in Kate's head. Maybe they can break the curse with Diaval! Maleficent actually knew him for years and maybe that part of their relationship hasn't been messed up by the curse. The only problem will be being able to find him.

AN: BOOM! How about that! This chapter was extremely tricky but fun to write! How many people saw that coming? So, yes I wanted to write a story where Maleficent remained a villain villain like in the Sleep Beauty. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now as for my friend saying Stefan was my bad guy, nope! It's not him! He'd be much too easy to cast as the villain again in my opinion. Nope! I got something else planned! Mwhahahaha! Until next time! ;)


End file.
